famous yet cute love
by BuBBle'S LovE
Summary: kagome was ugly but when she moved 2 america baecouse her family got rich she learnt ow 2 be beautiful now she is a singer a model and a actress she is the most wanted girl in the world. now she has 2 move back 2 japan. next 2 her 2 best friends and
1. moving, adopting and SUPRIZE

mom: KAGOME WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GO

A beutiful girl opens her deap ocean blue eyes and her raven hair that is reaching to her bottom is all tangled up from seeping. she is so inocent and kind te hollywood world couldnt make her  
dirty she is stil pure... but her sadness in her eye...

Hey I'm Kagome Higurashi as you see thanks to the aurthor I dont have to discribe my self. im 16 year old non avarage teen. I'm a super star. I'm a model, actress and a singer... I used to live in california and I was the schools ugliest girl but Keade the owner of the most famous brand in the world called "Insane" found me and made me famous actually I was beautifull. I was just not carefull. I moved from California to Florida when I was 12.. yes I became famous when I was twelve.. well guess what im moving back to California. San Diego...

Kagome: I'M UP MOM...

I have a normal family i have a mom. her name is Sakura. a Dad his name is Kyo and a brother Name sota. we have japaneese name becaus my great great grand parents are japanese. we stil follow triditions. but our eyes are not like japanese. (no offence i dont have anything against Japanese, Chinese, Korean or Taiwanese.).

Kagome goes to the kitchen

Kagome" mm it smells so good"

mom" yes dear eat quikly have you packed yet."

Kagome" um nooo..."

mom" well pck up then eat"

kagome "moooooooom... I'm happy here i dont want to go back to California"

mom "kagome dear I know how you feel-"

Kagome" pffft yeah right" kagomes mom glares at her

mom"but we really miss our old house... Didn't you miss sango and miroku they will be there"

kagome'' I know but still I have lots of friends and Im happy here they dont see me as "THE" Kagome Higurashi they see me as Kagome their friend now people are going to be like "OMG its Kagome Higurashi AAAAA..." I hate being treated like that..."

mom'' Don't worry dear it wil be alright or else we will have to make you stay here with your aunt''

Kagome got pale by thinking of her aunt. Her aunt was always trying to make her classy... Plus she talks so much. She embarrasses Kagome so much one time while she was acting she brust into in the studio in the middle of the sence and tried to make Kagome wear a stupid F dress... she is a clean freak!! kagome's complete oppsite. it makes kagome shiver hearing her voice.

kagome "hehe ' By the second thougt I... should go pack things up hehe" Kagome dissapers by leaving a dust of her shape behind.  
kagome's mom knew this would work " muahahaa I'm so evil oh well..."

Next day kagome woke up and started to get ready she took a shower with her cherry blossom scented shampoo when brushes her teeth. now here come the hard part what 2 wear she chose a blck jeans on that a white t shirt saying "i'd like to help you but i just can't fix stupid (i have the sweatshirt of it its my favorite)" on it a black gap sweatshirt (airplanes are cold) and a black flipflop. kagome doesn't listen 2 radios so much because her songs were a hit so she would keep hearing them. so she listens to her ipod. kagome was going to travel alone because her school was starting 1 week later and she was going to give a concert before school starts, then she has to go model for a company in japan and she will be working on a new movie so she has to go and get the scripts. so she was te first person who was going. before she left she went out 2 visit her friends eri, yuka, ayumi, hojo (hobo), jane, matt, denis. thsose peoples was her bestest friends they are friends since they where 7 (of course because kagome moved to america when she was 7) they went to karate together and only mtt and kgome mastered it. (hojo was scared and the other gave up) they went 2 school together duh shopping every thig exept kgome was a pristest s they would what her trainig kagome was good at every sports her favorite was surfing.. ( i love surfing) when she went 2 the mall 2 et them they where all crying. they spent some time together then started 2 head 2 the airport.  
wile at the air plane kagome didn't liked being in public but some people didnt make her enjoy it still she didnt wan to go 2 the privet airplane by her self. so she was going 2 travel in first class kagome ofcoures had body guards they where all friends 2 her still not the same. when she sat t her place by the window her body guards was sitting in front and and the back of kagome. wile kagome was watching  
the sky from the window and listening 2 er i pod little child cme nd sat next 2 kgome he was little cute fox demon. by tapping by her solder "umm miss. higurashi i am your fan i don't wnt 2 freak you out i shoudnt have done it but sneaked in i relly want your autagrph." kgome found it cute thogh she couln't get ngry 2 him " whats your name" "shippo" "isnt your famiy going 2 get worried you left them in america" i dont have a family" kagome talked with little shippo for 10 hours t the end se mde a decicion she is going 2 be his new mother. " shippo would you like 2 ive with me?" "sure can i call you mom!'' gome was relly happy...  
ithere was 2 days for school 2 start and it was the day tht she was going to make the shippo anouncement that she adopted a son a little fox demon and sippo was going to be t te stage with her.  
kagome's mom "sota! shippo! stop messing around the stage"  
"but mom! but grandma!" kagome  
"shippo sota you heard mom now common sota take shippo 2 his room and look after him and NO PRANKS GOT THAT''  
"ok mom/sis''  
kagome " i started 2 act like a mom... but immature mom hehe pranks are my job muhahah"  
mean while:  
a silver hair boy wit amber eyes and cute dog ear thts right are favorie hanyou  
" INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL R U DOING!!"  
inuasha "oooops sorry sango"  
sango "look inuyasha kagome is my best friend and if you try 1 thing after her concert i swear my hirakotsu will be on your head!" giving death glares  
miroku and inuysha sweat drops anime style and sango has fires around her.  
miroku: songo is right inuyasha dont ake kagome sad she is like a sister 2 me or else you will be a victim 2 my windtunnel" giving death glares 2  
inuyasha" feh whatever" but deep down inuyasha was freaking out he was going 2 meet kagome. she ws not like other stars she was proper one. he was also scaerd from sango and miroku to.  
now at he concert:  
kagome: HEEEEY TOKYO NICE NIGHT 2 DAY LUCKY FOR US HUH?"  
crowed" YEEEAAAAAAHH, KAGOME I LOVE YOU, KAGOMEEEEE" kagome was getting annoyed  
kagome" now i would like 2 make a announcement i adopted son 2 y self so give cheer 2 my son SHIPPO!!"  
suddenly shippo pops out wearing a cuto blue outfit he jumped on kagome's arms. everyone 'aaaaaaahhhhh'ed  
kagome" r u ready 2 for a blast of fuun!!"  
crowed" yeaaaahh!!''  
"ok than my first song is ging 2 be heaven.( cant write the lyrcs)  
so the consert went perfectly shippo had fun kagome got annoyed but had fun 2.  
after the concert:  
kagome changed into piar of blue mini skirt that matches her eye black tank top and a white thin cotton jacket that is very long it come 2 hr knees but fits perfectly on her her mom designed it for her. her hair was straightened and whe was wearing blue convers. kagome erd a knock on the door.  
kagome "come in!"  
the door opened slowly  
kagome eyes grew she becme pale...


	2. SUPRISE, school and blooming love?

surprise, school and blooming love?

last time:  
kagome herd a knock on the door.  
kagome "come in!"  
the door opened slowly  
kagome eyes grew she becme pale...

NOW:

oh no oh no its her aunt oo T-T

aunt: kagome der nice concert but how can you adopt a demon fox i want you to get rid of it

kagome got angry she had it: NOOOO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLE WITH IT TEN GOOOOO AWAAY!!! STOP MAKING ME AND MY FAMILY MISRABLE IS HD IT GOO!!! GUARDS TAKE THIS WOMAN AWAY!!!! NOW!!

her aunt has shoked the guards took her away and she was screming so loud glasses broke down.

sango, inuyasha and miroku saw everything. inuyasha was shoked.

sango/miroku "KAGOME!!!"

kgome looked up ad her face brightend

kagome: oh my gosh SANGO MIROKU I MISSED U GUYS!!!

they made a group hug but lter a loud slap was herda angry sango a unconcios miroku and shoked kgme and a ' i knew it' looking inuyasha

kagome: dont tell me he got peverted..--

sango: sadly yes OHH by the way i want you 2 meet r best friend inuyasha

inuyasha: feh' hi

sango sends death glares to him and he glares back 2 sango but suddenly they hear a giggle

Kagome: he is funny with his attadiude

inuuyasha was shoked OO no one ever told something like that he was also blushing

kagome: i hope we could be best friends sweet smiles by the way sango i m staying over u tonight my mom told me also...

miroku was back 2 realty and he saw everything including inuyasha's blush they where waiting for her 2 continue

kagome: i would like you 2 meet my son shippo i adopted him SHIPPO!

inuyasha closed his ear kagome noticed it

kagome:im sorry inuysha i didn;t meant to hurt your ears

inuyasha was shoked again he thougt she wouldnt care

"hey mom who r they this is my 2 bestest friend since we where babies sango and miroku and tis inuyasha i met im newly but i hope 2 be good friends with him inuyasha blushed and kagome giggled.

sango: shippo im like your aunt now don't worry not like kagomes call me aunt sango and he is uncle miroku

kagome: going out haaa;)

sango blushes and miroku chuckels

kagome and miroku starts to laugh at sango but when sango looks at them with a very scary eye inuyasha kagome miroku and shippo sweat drops anime style

kagome: hey guy its 9 o'clock wanna go to my house

"ok" miroku and sango in unsion kagome and inuyasha looked at each other thn the blushing copels and starts 2 lugh like crazy

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
miroku and sango in unsion " KAGOME INUYASHA GET BACK HERE!!! NOW"

inuyasha and kagome ran in 2 the stage it was empty all of the aduine was gone ( they where at kagome's dressing room)

"whew i think we lst them" inuyasha said

kagome: hahahah they where holarious

inyasha: yeah 1 time a couht them slow dancing there face was priceless

kagome:hhahahahh inuasha your the coolest person i've met even though we met 10 minutes ago your a fun person were going 2 hang out t school right

inuyasha was blushing: of course arnt yu going 2 hang out with sngo and miroku i hang out with them all the time

kagome got happy and huged inuyasha : yay this made me happy!!

after she pulled of inuyasha was all red. they talked for an half hours then they heard 2 vioce tey where afraid off

sango "found them miroku"

miroku "ahaaaa"

kagme: oh noo

inuyasha: kagome jump on my back

kagome: OO ok

she climbed inuyashs back and runed very fast

GET BACK HEREEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY sango/miroku

inuyasha ran but evetually they came bck cause it was late

bubblebubblebubblebbubblebubblebubblebubblebubblebubblebubble

thank you inyasha c u tomarrow : kagome

inuyasha: c ya

sango closed the door... sango loked at her wierdly that was creeping kagome out

sango: u like him dont ya" putting her hands on her hipps and one eyebrow was stuking out.

kagome: umm no w-w-why did you say smething like that sweat drops

sango ooks at her with a evil smile

kagome: umm sngo wat r u doing wait stop STOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SCHOOL yippe (NOOOT):

KA-: miroku

sango shuts miroku's moth

sango: baka dont make a sence

kagome came next to them

kagome: thanx sango where is inuyasha

inuyasha: over here

kagome: oh sorry i didnt c you

inuyasha: i wasnt here i just came

kagome: ohhh hehe sorry:D:D:D

they walk 2 get their schedules

hey we ll have the same classes now thats luck: miroku

no it was my moms job

sango inuyasha and miroku?????

she proboly saw us hving fun so the payed the school 2 put us in the same classes

inuyasa mitoku an sango: oooohhhh

" YASSSHIIIEEEEEE"

ohh nnooo: inuyasha

who is that: kagome look with a disgust

a girl with a very mini skirt you coul barely see her underwre full make on her face

kikiyo the school slut she has fallen for me : inuyasha

ill save you: kagome

inuyasha miroku sango:??????

kagome steps in front of inuyasha

kikiyo: move away bi- ah im sorry kagome i didnt know it was you i your biggest fan OMG OMG LOOK EVERYONE KAGOME!!!

kagome smiles she train how 2 handel crowds and every starts 2 gasp

WOOW IT IS HER OMG LOOK WERE SO LUCK I HPE WE HAVE THE SAME CLASS

kagome: kikiyo isnt it now inuyasha has 2 show me around so you could talk to him lter.. c you ;)

kikiyo: ok. she taked 2 me she talked 2 me

the gang walks of

inuyasha: your a life saver kagome

smiles sweetly

inuyasha blushes

1st class PE...

second chapter finnish finalyy wheeeew...

sango what do you thing is going 2 hppen next chapter

i think crazy thing r going 2 happen

**by the way naraku is not a bad guy in this storie**


End file.
